Castigo Placentero
by I'm a Ghost x3
Summary: Summary: Ryoma se dirige al comedor de la U-17, al llegar, se topa con una persona bastante enojada, ¿Cuál será la razón? [One-shot] EchizenX¿? (sopresa) ¡Lemon! Pueden saltarlo si gustan :)


**¿Ponta?**

_Minna! He aquí yo de nuevo (*nota mental: debería de haber subido de Kokoro no Tamago pero… pero… ¡PoT es mi nueva inspiración! Así que supongo que meteré a algunos personajes ahí, para subir capítulos rápido) bueno, esta es una pareja un tanto ¿"inusual"? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cuál es? Descúbranlo en el fic… ¡Comenzamos! Por cierto perdonen por el horroroso lemon D:_

_Summary: Ryoma se dirige al comedor de la U-17, al llegar, se topa con una persona bastante enojada, ¿Cuál será la razón? [One-shot] ¡Lemon! Pueden saltarlo si gustan _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Naa! ¡Koshimaee! —gritaba un enérgico pelirrojo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a un chico de gorra blanca, quien sólo atinó a verlo con una cara de confusión.

—¿Qu…? ¡Ah! —gritó el chico, al ser "atacado" por el pelirrojo, quien había llegado abalanzándose sobre él y enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

—Naa… Koshimae, te están buscando— susurró algo serio, soltando su agarre del chico y dejando que este tomase aire.

—¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Quién? —preguntó "Koshimae" con un rostro lleno de confusión y seriedad.

—Sí, y es mejor que te apresures, está en el comedor— dijo con mucho temor el pelirrojo, retrocediendo un poco en señal de miedo.

—ahh…—suspiró— mada mada dane…—dijo el pelinegro, para después, dirigirse al lugar mencionado.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¿Qué…?— pronunció el chico al ver lo que antiguamente podía llamar "Comedor"

El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, las mesas volcadas, las sillas, algunas rotas y a una pequeña bolita de personas que pudo identificar como integrantes del Hyotei y Seigaku, completamente aterrorizados y viendo hacia una dirección en particular, lo que lo llevó a voltear hacia aquel punto, topándose con una sonrisa de locura y unos ojos completamente molestos.

—Echizen Ryoma— pronunció lentamente aquella persona en las sombras, caminando hacia el mostrando su identidad.

—¿Qu…? ¿Tokugawa? —pronunció con asombro Echizen, viendo como el chico se acercaba lentamente hacia él con una mirada psicópata— ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Tú… ¡Te mataré! — gritó el chico abalanzándose hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo

—¡Ahh! — soltó Ryoma cuando sintió la caída.

La imagen era un tanto "extraña" para Hyotei y Seigaku, Tokugawa estaba encima de Ryoma, con sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza del chico, mirándolo fijamente, mientras que Ryoma solamente lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Tokugawa? ¿Qué…?— Ryoma solamente lo miraba extrañado, ese tipo de comportamiento era muy poco común en el peli-azul.

—Escúchame bien, Echizen— pronunció enojado Kazuya, mientras se acercaba al rostro del menos y susurraba— no debiste hacerlo, ahora pagarás las consecuencias…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? — se preguntó a sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Tokugawa.

—¡Ha! ¿Ahora lo preguntas? Sí que tienes corta memoria, novato— pronuncio levantándose de encima del chico, siendo seguido por Echizen quien solo lo miraba atento, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qu…? ¡Ah! ¿Sólo por eso? — pronunció el chico, recordando la única razón posible por la que Tokugawa estuviera tan molesto.

**Flash Back**

—¡Moou! ¡Anda! ¡Dame un poco Kazuya! — pronunciaba un pequeño ojidorado, intentando llegar a la mano de un chico mucho más alto que él.

—Ya te dije que no, y te recuerdo que en "público" soy Tokugawa, no Kazuya, Echizen—susurró con seriedad.

—mouuu… vale, ¡Pero dame Ponta! ¡Es la última que había! — dijo él con un puchero, intentando alcanzarla.

En el forcejeo de ambos por la bebida, esta se resbaló de la mano de Tokugawa, cayendo inevitablemente al piso y derramándose sobre él.

—¿T-Tokugawa? — susurró Echizen viendo con leve pesar al chico, ya que éste tenía una "adicción" mayor a la de él por la Ponta.

Tokugawa sólo se limitó a mirar la bebida, como se derramaba, con un leve toque de enojo. Pero no dijo nada, y se dirigió a su cancha.

**Fin Flash Back**

—¿Entonces...? — susurraron todos los presentes, viendo como Tokugawa solo se enojaba más, congelándolos del miedo.

—Pero ya no importa, trajeron más Pontas ese mismo día, no entiendo porque sigues tan molesto—pronunció sin pensar Echizen, pero arrepintiéndose casi al instante después de pronunciar eso _"mierda" _pensó.

—¿Qué no importa? Hn, que ingenuo— dijo Kazuya, para después, tomar al chico y acorralarlo en la pared, cosa que sorprendió en demasía a todos los presentes, incluyendo al novato estrella de la U-17— ¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en como pagarme? — susurró lascivamente en la oreja del menor, mordiéndola suavemente.

—ah… espera, ¿A-aquí…? —susurró con dificultad Ryoma, notando como Kazuya sonreía.

—ohh… entonces, ¿Harás "eso"? — susurró sonriente el chico, olvidando por completo que todos estaban ahí, mirándolos con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente en señal de sorpresa.

—p-pero…— intentó protestar el peli-negro, pero algo le impidió terminar, unos cálidos labios que estaban siendo presionados contra los suyos, en un cálido beso.

Tokugawa se limitó a cargar a Ryoma como una princesa, y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, ignorando completamente a todas las personas que ahí estaban, mirándolos con una cara propiamente dicho, una cara de "WTF!?" enorme, mirándose entre ellos, intentando saber la razón del porque habían terminado así los dos más fuertes de la U-17.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokugawa llegó a su cuarto con Ryoma en brazos, topándose con que su compañero de habitación, Oni, estaba ahí. El mencionado al verlos llegar, se limitó a salir del cuarto, no sin antes decir "solo no ensucien mi cama" dejándolos solos.

El mayor comenzó a retirar las prendas de Ryoma quien solo atinó a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli-azul, asustándose un poco por lo ansioso que estaba el mayor, pero sabía que aún no empezaba…

—Echizen…—susurró Tokugawa, separándose de él un momento, sacando algo de su cajón, "empezando" lo que sería el verdadero "castigo"

—¡Ah! ¡Esp…!— Ryoma intento zafarse de las esposas que el chico había colocado en sus muñecas, había comenzado…

—Echizen— el mayor saco una pequeña navaja, haciendo un corte en el pecho del chico, provocando un leve gemido de dolor y placer, mientras que éste lamía la sangre que brotaba de la herida que salía del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Espe…!— Ryoma comenzó a quejarse al darse cuenta de que el nuevo corte que hacía Tokugawa era más profundo, más doloroso, pero más placentero.

—¡Tch! — Tokugawa volteó a Ryoma, azotando el rostro del menor contra el colchón, mientras hacia otro corte en la espalda, esta vez más largo, haciendo gritar de dolor a Ryoma— ¡Cállate! — Tokugawa introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Ryoma, callando sus gritos, mientras tomaba una jeringa, introduciéndola en la entrada del chico, moviéndola agresivamente.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Kazu…! — intentó protestar Ryoma, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Kazuya retiro lentamente el objeto de Ryoma, introduciendo violentamente su miembro, ocasionando que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo de los ojos de Ryoma, acompañados de un sonoro grito.

—¡Kazuya! — Grito Ryoma, informando que estaba en su límite, haciendo que el mayor dejase de masturbarlo, para despues, hacer un leve corte en sus labios, absorbiendo la sangre que salía de él, combinándola con un beso lleno de amor y deseo, continuando el violento vaivén, provocando que Ryoma comenzase a sangrar, cosa que no impidió que Tokugawa siguiese con el "castigo"

Ryoma gemía como si no hubiese un mañana, las heridas que estaban abiertas eran "limpiadas" por su amante, cosa que hacía al chico arder en placer, preguntándose ¿Cómo el dolor podía ser tan placentero? Pero eso no le importaba, solo podía ver de reojo la mirada de Tokugawa, que era brillante, brillaba en deseo de más.

Un dolor azoto rápidamente a Ryoma, notando que hacía rato Tokugawa había dejado de masturbarlo, esto hizo que hiciera un leve gesto de enojo, que no paso desapercibido por el mayor, quien retomo la tarea de "complacer" a su pequeño uke.

Ryoma no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a Tokugawa y evitar gemir al sentir que su interior se calentaba y un dolor inundaba su mejilla, la sangre recorría su rostro, siendo limpiada por Kazuya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-. LEMON!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Echizen…— susurró Tokugawa al caer sobre él, completamente satisfecho y exhausto— Te amo…

Ryoma se soprendió al escuchar esas palabras, simplemente sonrió y contesto— Yo te amo más, y lo haré, siempre…

…_**FIN…**_


End file.
